They Were Happy
by KaylaMiller
Summary: Jack gets a unexpected visitor to show him why dropping the bomb would be a mistake, somethings you just need to fix. JATE ONESHOT


**I was sick today, and really bored, so this is just a fast one :P**

"You know before we were caught, you said we had to put things back to the way they were supposed to be, what did you mean by that" Kate asked

Jack sniffed "If we can do what Faraday said, our plane never crashes, flight 815 lands in Los Angeles" He lets out an ironic laugh "Everyone we lost since we got here" Letting go of a breath he'd been holding he finishes "They'd all be alive"

"And what about us?" Kate asked in a soft voice, looking in her eyes is too much so Jack looks down before he hears her voice continue "We just go on living our lives because we've never met"

Although his listening to her words, he can't met her gaze, he knows that her green eyes filled with sadness is too much for him to take, turning slightly to her "All the misery that we've been through, we could just wipe it clean, never happen"

Kate hearts sinks hearing the words coming out of his mouth and she leans forward making his eyes met hers "It was not all misery"

Seeing her eyes fill up with tears, he knows now that she's talking about the two of them, and as much as he tries to see them happy together, the image of her crying and the hurt look on her face as he walked away that night is the only thing that he can see now, "Enough of it was?" He blinked

They were caught in a gaze, in silence, you could hear a pin drop, and the tears in Kate's eyes were doing a good job of making him second guess everything, until he remembered the last time he'd seen her eyes that way, he couldn't handle that she was hurting that way, but mostly that he was the cause of it.

They suddenly heard the flap of the tent they were in open, and Jack quickly averted his eyes to the person coming in, any excuse to get out of the lock with Kate, But when they figure came close enough for them to fully see it, his eyebrows raised in confusion

"Dad?" He whispered

The blue eyes man simply smiled and came to stand next to Jack, "Hey son"

"Wha…I mean I can't" He struggled to find the right words "You're dead"

The man turned to Kate "I'm here to help you Jack" He told him than turning his attention back to Kate "Does he know what he's doing?"

Kate wiped a quick tear that was falling from her face, glancing up at the man "He thinks he does"

"Dad, you said you were going to help me, can you get us out of here" Jack snapped his attention away from Kate

Christian look back over at his son, and took a seat next to him "Why do you want to do this Jack?"

Jack was a bit taken back "I have to make things right, this is what I'm supposed to do"

The older man laughed a little "When did you become such a believer Jack, is this really the only way you can think of to make things right?"

"You don't understand" He shook his head, looking away from him and from Kate

"What I understand is that people do things because they want something for themselves" He said, putting a comforting hand on his sons shoulder "What do you want Son?"

Jack looked at his dad, his eyes field with tears of his own, biting down on his lip, he's eyes move over to land on Kate, who's looking away from the two men, her tears still spilling down her cheek, he looks back at his dad, as if the answer was obvious, Christian gets up and walks over to a table, grabbing something from the table and walking back over to Jack

Kneeling down he handed him the file "Take a look at this"

Jack questioned his farther before taking the file, opening it to see a couple a photos "What are these?"

"We've followed everyone who left the island, of course I took a special interest in you and this little guy here" He said pointing someone out on the picture

Looking through the pictures, Kate eventually came over to them looking on with the two men, they were pictures of the day they took Aaron to the park, Kate smiled at the memory, remembering the picture she'd taken of Jack and Aaron and how happy they all were, there was a picture of Jack pushing Aaron and the little boy obviously having a blast from the big smile on his face. The next on was of Kate pushing the little boy and Jack standing in front of him, letting his little feet hit the palm of Jack's hands. Then there was one of Aaron sitting on top of the slide, Jack and Kate wrapped in each other's arms at the bottom of the slide. The last one had Aaron on Jack's shoulders, his large hands holding the little ones of the boy, as Jack and Kate shared a kiss.

Jack looked over at Kate, who despite the tears had a smile on her face, looking back at him, she could still remember everything about that day, Aaron's laugh, the softness of Jack's lips, something she never wanted to forget

"Why are you showing me this Dad?" Jack finally asked, breaking his and Kate's gaze once again

"Because whatever you think you screwed up so bad, you have to do this" Christian started "I don't think you did, I think you did a lot right too"

Jack didn't say anything so Christian continued "Jack, do you remember the time me and your mother took you to the park?"

Jack seemed to think about this for awhile before shaking his head "You never did, you always said we'd go, then you'd have some conference or something at the hospital and cancel it"

Christian nodded sadly "See you're already doing better than I did, look at this little boy Jack, look at the big smile he has on" He said pointing to the picture "You gave him that, something you never had, you had what it takes to be that little boy's father, I don't understand how you can give that up"

"Dad you don't understand" He interrupted

"No I don't think you understand Jack, that little boy, that woman" He looked over at Kate "They're happy"

Jack looked over at Kate, who smiled sadly at him, nodding her head with tears in her eyes, but these tears, they were happy tears. She could see she was getting_ her_ Jack back, the one that made her happy.

**Hit the button :)**


End file.
